The Good, The Bad, And The Beautiful
The Good, The Bad, And The Beautiful is the tenth episode of Tales On Harrison Rails. The first part aired on August 20, 2016. Plot Part 1: Life had been starting to get hard for Steve and Gregory. Not long ago, Nicholas, Terence, Lilim, Marty, Lily, Marie, George and Bert were sent to work elsewhere, leaving Steve and Gregory with a lot of extra work at Harrison. One late evening, Steve was backing slowly into the sheds after a day's hard work. Steve and Gregory discuss about their work and both agree that they need another engine. Mr. Williams then comes and informs the two Northern steam locomotives that he ordered 3 locomotives to help out while the others are away. The next morning, Gregory meets John, a UP DDA40X, while Steve meets Brendan, a BN SD40-2, at Blue Sky. Part 2: Brendan was first assigned to take a freight train to Springfield Industrial. He arrived at Springfield with no problems, but the UP duo, Bob and Chad were up to their mischievous plans. Their intentions were to cause confusion by playing a trick on Brendan. After Brendan finished sorting out his freight train, Chad told Brendan to wait while he fetches some hopper cars for Brendan to take to Harrison. Little did Brendan know that he fell for their trick and returned home. Mr. Williams was rather annoyed when he sees Brendan with some unexpected hopper cars. When Brendan learns that they were not needed, he tells Mr. Williams what really happened. Mr. Willams then announces his plans to contact Bob and Chad's controller and report them. Brendan still feels embarrassed that he had listened to the naughty UP locomotives. The engines were excited to see him back and Steve asks him about his job. Brendan tells them about what Bob and Chad did and in response, Steve and John were furious. The next morning, Steve noticed a locomotive, so he went to Harrison Yard to check. And when he saw the locomotive, he could not believe his eyes. Part 3: '''Steve got a closer look at the engine and found out that it was a female FEF-3. The engine introduced herself as Lexi, and Steve thought she was very beautiful. Later, as Steve was picking up his passenger train, the Mapletoneer, he couldn't take his mind off of Lexi. This caused him to bump his coaches (but not to the point where it startled the passengers), which then caused him to regain his focus. That night, after returning from his passenger run, he saw Lexi sleeping in the yard. He asked her if she wanted to sleep in the shed with them, but she declined. As time went on, all of the engines were working hard, which saved Gregory and Steve from little or no rest. Of all locomotives, Lexi was the hardest worker. Because of this, Mr. Williams gave her an important job of delivering reefers to the Industrial Wasteland docks. He told her that she must arrive before the ship leaves. He also told her to take on plenty of water. Lexi, however, was overconfident that she wouldn't need to do that. Lexi's journey went well until night fell. She felt dehydrated and slowly came to a complete stop. She discovered that she had run out of water, and could go no further... '''Part 4: ''(W. I. P.)'' Characters * Steve * Gregory * Mr. Williams * John * Brendan * Bob * Chad * Lexi * Marty * Emmett * Nicholas (does not speak) * Terence (does not speak) * Lilim (does not speak) * Lily (does not speak) * Marie (does not speak) * Neville (does not speak) * Darton'' (cameo)'' * Zara (cameo) * Zoey (cameo) * Jared (cameo) * George (mentioned) * Bert (mentioned) * UP Controller (mentioned) * Big Mac (mentioned) Trivia * This episode remarks the first of several things: ** First episode to be filmed using Trainz Simulator 2 for Mac. ** First appearances of John, Lexi, Bob, Chad, and first official appearance of Emmett. ** Brendan's first speaking role. ** The first episode to be filmed using QuickTime Player. ** First appearance of Springfield Industrial and first official appearance of Industrial Wasteland. ** The first episode to be split into 4 parts. * This episode has a similar plot to Episode 4 of CottonBeltSD40T's Rails of Highland Valley Trainz series as well as Episode 7 of Officer Benthetrainkid's Tales on Springfield Railroad Trainz series. * Escape Of The U2G, George Takes A Dive, George's Journey, and The Switch To Trainz 2 Mac are referenced. * NS&CSX Trainiac Productions and Jaxen Ross is b-a-c-k! join the cast. * Jeff the SP SD45, Dave the CP GP9, Larry the CN SD40-2, Benjamin, and Kim the ATSF SD40-2s from Officer Benthetrainkid's Tales On Springfield Railroad series cameo in this episode. Goofs * In the intro: ** Marty was pulling Horizon coaches despite the fact that Horizon coaches weren't delivered to Amtrak until 1988. ** John's number was 6917 instead of 6922. ** George is shown as a UP SD40T-2 despite his new model being a DRGW SD40T-2. ** Lilim's running number was 4271 instead of 6325. * In a few shots of Steve, one of his eyes is missing. * John's voice is loud. * In some shots of John, the green and red arrows on the switches are visible. * The Daylight coaches' wheels are turning backwards even before Steve bumps them. * Lexi pronounces her own name wrong. * A CSX autorack can be seen on John's autorack train even thought CSX did not begin until 1986. * Zara's running number disappears as Steve arrives at the docks. * The trailing SD40-2s on the ATSF intermodal are numbered 1755 and 1747 instead of 5187 and 5179. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes